Yellow fever
by Hena Michaelis
Summary: Hey I got bored so here's a crack fic, lame summary inside and i don't care for grammer


**Hey peoples i hope u enjoy this little thing i put together that was rotting in the back of my mind, i remembered in an episode of supernatural, when Dean got the yellow fever and i wondered what would happen to the brave handsome fearless demonic butler if he got it! there is a twist for the cure though so here it is...**

It was a regular afternoon at the Phantomhive manor and Ciel was sitting in his study, getting ready for his snack and tea. He looks at the clock on his wall to see Sebastian is ten minutes late.

"Where is he?" he lays his head on the desk for awhile when he hears a knock on his door.

"Young Master, I have brought your tea."

"Come in Sebastian." with the approval, Sebastian enters the room with his silver cart filled with sweets and tea.

"Today, there is a sweet pecan pie with a side of freshly picked strawberries, red grapes and peaches as requested, along with your Earl Grey tea and-"

"Sebastian," Ciel cut him off."I thought I told you to make me a Fruit pie, not pecan."

Sebastian stared at him confused, wondering how he could ever make such a mistake. Was the master fooling with him?

"Oh, my apologies young master, I shall be back momentarily." He sighed and pushed the cart out the door and into the kitchen.

"That's odd..Sebastian being late and wrong. Something isn't right." Ciel wondered to himself.

Sebastian walked down the hall with the cart and the pecan pie and looked quite irritated. He held onto the cart with a tight grip and his brow twitched.

"Hey Sebastian!" Bardroy called. Sebastian turned around to see the chef with a newly lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "I lost me flamethrower, do ya know what happened to it?"

"I got rid of it." Sebastian replied to him.

"What! Why the hell would you do that for?" Bardroy yelled at him like Sebastian was a mad man.

"It caused too much damage, and it isn't exactly a 'perfect' cooking tool."

"What! of course it is, I get the meal done quick don't I?"

"You turn it into charcoal, I am the one who prepares the meals around here. You just make another mess for me to clean up." Sebastian scoffed at him.

"I do not! Besides I'm not the only one who destroys this place, but you're not gettin on them for it!" Bard stomped his foot.

Sebastian grit his teeth and his grip started to dent the cart handle.

"That's because Finnie and Maylene aren't disturbing me at the moment!" Sebastian turned around and faced the chef. "Now get back to work before I break you neck!" He shouted as he cracked his knuckles.

Bardroy widened his eyes and stepped back at the usually always calm butler's sudden outbreak. He ran back to the kitchen before Sebastian could hurt him. Sebastian sighed at the sight of him running off and turned back to the cart. He stared down and saw the damage he had caused and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Great...now I have something else to fix." Sebastian walked off to go find a new cart for his master's afternoon snack to replace the one he had ruined.

"Now what was it the master wanted..?" He thought. "Strange, I can't seem to remember."

Ciel looks through the papers that were lying on his desk, even know he already went through all these. Ciel was just trying to keep himself preoccupied until Sebastian came back with his dish. He looked over to the window and saw that the servants were all trying to take care of pluto.

"What a mess they're making. Looks like they ruined half the garden already." Ciel said, sipping what was left of his tea.

A knock on the door took the young earl's gaze away from the window.

"Young master, I have returned with your dish." said Sebastian.

"Come in." Ciel replied as he turned to his desk and rested his head on his arm.

Sebastian walked through the door with a silver platter on the cart that was covering his dish.

"Lets hope you remembered this time." Ciel teased him.

Sebastian cut a piece of the pie and slipped it onto Ciel's desk. Ciel looked down to see it was the right pie and placed a bite into his mouth. His eyes widen and he covered his mouth, spitting the piece of pie into his hand. Sebastian tilted his head in confusion.

"This is disgusting!" He yelled at the butler.

"What?" Sebastian replied in an annoyed tone.

"This pie! It doesn't even taste like you put anything in it!" Ciel stood up and slammed his fork on the desk in disgust.

Sebastian clenched his fist tight. "I am sorry young master, I am not in the best mood today."

"That doesn't mean you can give me a half baked treat and expect me to eat it! I don't want anymore sweets for today. Get out of my site and take this with you!" Ciel took the piece of pie and threw it at Sebastian, making it splatter all over his suit.

"..Yes young master." Sebastian's temper was boiling now, but what was strange about this is that he had been through worse in one day, so why was he so mad.

Sebastian picked up the plate from the ground that the pie had been placed on and snapped it in two in front of Ciel. He dropped the plate on the floor and smiled at the child.

"I will be back to clean that up."

Ciel stared at him with his mouth wide open as Sebastian walked out the door with the cart.

"..."

A few moments later Sebastian had come back with a clean suit on and a broom. He had a worried expression on his face from thinking how badly he will be punished because of his outburst in front of his lord.

"I can't believe myself...why on Earth would I ever have any reason to do that, I don't even know why I was so angry before."

He knocked on the door waiting for his master to grant him access inside.

"Young master...I've come to clean up the mess..young master?" Sebastian opened the door to see the shattered window and a note on Ciel's desk with his master nowhere in sight.

"Oh my," He looked down and tried to not step on a single piece of glass as he walked over to the desk. Sebastian read the note to find that he had been kidnapped...again.

"Oh no..it seems as if I'll have to go fetch him." Sebastian sighed as he exit the room.

xxxx

'Where is he?' Ciel thought. A man stood in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"Where is your little rescue, Earl? Did he chicken out?" The man laughed.

Ciel looked up at him with a glare and growled through his gag.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you clearly. You know, Earl, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

Sebastian was just outside looking around. "This is where my master is?" He shrugged and stepped forward.

"Freeze!" A gaurd came from his hiding spot, followed by a few more. They pointed their guns at him and cocked them. ((shut up it's called a crack fic for a reason..)) Sebastian froze and turned around slowly.

"Oh hello there, I didn't see you a-" He cut himself off and quickly ran inside as the men fired at him.

"What the..?" The man said taking his attention away from Ciel. Sebastian's footsteps could be heard down the hall. The man readied his gun and pointed it at the door. The footsteps became louder and louder.

'About time he got here..' Ciel thought. The footsteps came to a sudden stop and they both grew confused. The door flew off the hinges and Sebastian stood in front of the entrance holding his knives with a proud look.

"I have come to take back my master!" He smirked. The man snapped his fingers and three guards came to his side.

"Just try!" They cocked their guns ((no comment)) and were ready to fire.

Sebastian flinched with a squeal and dropped his knives, running further down the hallway, realizing he went the wrong way, he passed the door again and ran to the exit. Ciel had an angered look on his face. 'SEBASTIAN! GET BACK HERE AND SAVE ME! THAT'S AN ORDER!' he yelled in his head.

Sebastian came back, trembling with fear. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly. "Yes my lord!" He cracked his knuckles and picked up the knives, his eyes still shut. The guards fired at him and he threw his knives, hearing screams afterwords.

"...Oh shit." One of the guards said and dropped his gun, fleeing the room. Sebastian opened his eyes to see he had killed two guards and the kidnapper.

"Yes..!" He whispered to himself and ran to Ciel. After he untied him, Ciel slapped him across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! YOU ALMOST LEFT ME TO DIE!" He shouted.

"Oh please, I would have come back for you. I would never break our contract!" Sebastian explained.

Ciel crossed his arms and grew a concerned look on his face. "Sebastian, you have been acting strange lately, even more strange than Claude."

~ELSEWHERE~

"...?"

Alois looks up at his butler with a puzzled look. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure...I think someone just bruised my ego."

~NOT ELSEWHERE~

"I know I have lately, and I believe I know why.." He thought.

"Well go on, out with it!" Ciel demanded. Sebastian bit his lip and raised his arms to his face.

"Well...uh I think I.." He stuttered out. Ciel raised his brow.

"I think I might have yellow fever." He flinched and shut his eyes tight.

Ciel looked confused and stared. "...What the hell is yellow fever?" He tilted his head. Sebastian remembered he never taught Ciel about the fever yet and decided to explain it to him.

Ciel's eyes went wide with anger. "What?!"

"I didn't mean to catch it or anything! I just did!" He whined. "And I don't know how to cure it..." He sighed.

Ciel huffed. "Well you better hope Undertaker knows." With that, Ciel and Sebastian made their way to the Undertaker's.

xxxxxxx

Undertaker smiled as he observed Sebastian. "Oh, so you do have a case of the fever! My my, aren't you lucky." He cackled

"And exactly how is he lucky?" Ciel questioned. Undertaker waved his finger at Ciel.

"Because, if you had come any later, Sebastian here would've hit the next stage to the fever!" He explained.

"The next stage?" Ciel looked confused.

"Yes my Earl! Hallucinations!"

Sebastian gulped and bit his lip. "Good thing we got here in time then.."

"Undertaker, would you happen to know the cure to this?" Ciel asked.

"Of course I do!" The Undertaker smiled at him.

"Well, what is it?"

"All Sebastian needs to do is drink the blood of a pure soul!" Ciel went speechless at that and Sebastian smirked.

"Oh really?" He chucked. Ciel crossed his arms.

"Fine..Lets just get this over with.."

"That's a good Earl! Now, would you mind rolling up your sleeve?" The Undertaker asked as he looked through a drawer to find something."

Ciel huffed and rolled up his sleeve. "Just make it quick.." Undertaker pulled out a needle and smiled.

"This will only hurt for a second~" He cackled and Ciel froze at the sight of the needle. Two arms wrapped around Ciel from behind, he looked up to see they were Sebastian's and he blushed. ((squint to see the ship)) Sebastian smirked and held him tight.

"Uh..Can't you use a smaller needle!?" Ciel asked.

"This is the only one I have, now behave young Earl."

xxxxMUCH KICKING AND SCREAMING LATER, I'M TO LAZY TO WRITE THE REST OF THE SEN...xxxxx

"And here you are butler~" Undertaker handed him a beaker of blood and Sebastian stared.

"Uh..Thank you." Sebastian took a sip and his eyes went wide. "This is delicious. No wonder Claude looked foolish when he tasted it." Sebastian smirked. Ciel rolled his eyes and looked over at the Undertaker.

"Will he be normal soon?"

"He should be back to the way he was in no time."

"Good." Ciel sighed and looked over at Sebastian who was staring at the corner of the room. Ciel raised a brow. "What are you staring at?"

He turned around and took another sip of the blood. "I better drink a bit more of this..." He walked outside and prepared the carriage.

Ciel and The Undertaker looked in the corner to see what he was talking about. Their eyes met a skeleton hanging from a noose. "...Did you just hang that?" Ciel asked. Undertaker shook his head in response and the skeleton laughed loudly.

They both left and ran to Sebastian. The skeleton lifted the noose from his neck and pulled off a mask. "That's what happens when you call me strange!" It was Claude. Alois came from a hiding spot and laughed.

"Nice work Claude! I didn't think you could cackle like that!" He cheered. Claude raised a brow and slipped on his glasses.

"What are you talking about? I didn't cackle." He replied to Alois.

~end~


End file.
